


Birthday Surprises

by memeykpopgurl



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I'm hoping this one will also be super cute, Idk maybe mentions of the other members?, M/M, Will mainly be junhao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeykpopgurl/pseuds/memeykpopgurl
Summary: Jun has noticed something off about Minghao for the two ish weeks. He's been sneaking out of their room almost every single night, and needless to say its disconcerting for Jun. And finally getting to spend some quality time with Minghao on his birthday, Jun notices Minghao is STILL a little off. So Jun confronts him about it.





	Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Look at this! A fourth one today! Wow, I am on a roll.

Jun sighs, anxiously playing with his fingers in the pocket of his hoodie. He glances over at Minghao from the corner of his eye, who is currently driving the car. The two of them were planning on going to the park for Jun's birthday, then a nice dinner together during the evening. But something was off about Minghao. Still. 

Over the past two weeks, Minghao has consistently been sneaking out of their room in the middle of the night, and not coming back until early in the morning. Jun worries for his health, noticing his lack of energy. But Jun is also concerned with what Minghao is doing that needs him to leave in the middle of the night almost every night. And he wants to set that aside for his birthday, but he just can't because Minghao is still acting a little strange. Minghao has barely been speaking.

As Minghao pulls the car into a parking stop, Jun shakes his head. It's probably just his imagination anyways, he shouldn't be doubting the person he loves so much. Especially not on his birthday. Minghao turns the car off, getting out the driver's seat and rushing around to the passenger side. He quickly opens the door for Jun, giving him a slight bow out of politeness as Jun exists the car.

Jun smiles, taking his hands out his pocket and taking Minghao's, causing a smile to form on Minghao's lips. But still, Minghao doesn't utter a word. Jun can practically see the wheels turning in Minghao's head, but once again, Jun decides to ignore it. 

Minghao locks the car before the pair of them begin walking into the park. Jun is sure to intertwine their feelings, savoring the feeling of closeness that is so difficult to have when around the other eleven members. It's a feeling he loves so much.

As they walk, Jun soaks up the warm sunlight, loving the warmth because he'd been doing lots of work inside lately for the band. It's also what he loves about having a summer birthday. It'll always be warm. 

"Hey Minghao?"

Minghao looks over at him. "Yeah?"

Jun shrugs, looking up sky and squinting slightly. "I don't really know, I'm just happy to be out here with you. It's hard sometimes to get space from the other guys."

"Yeah, I guess," Minghao responds slowly. Jun raises his eyebrows and takes a deep breath, withdrawing his hand from Minghao's. He turns to face Minghao, furrowing his brows.

"Be straight with me, Hao. What has been up with you lately? For the past two weeks, you've been sneaking out almost every single night. And you never get back until 1 or 2 in the morning! You've been distant with me too. Even today, you're being distant. And just tell this to me honestly. Forget about the fact that it's my birthday, pretend like it's any other day. Is there someone else? Because it's felt like it recently, and let me tell you. It really, really sucks!" Jun replies, his voice becoming shaky and slightly louder as he got to the end. 

Minghao looks shocked, clearly not expecting Jun to say that. "No! No, of course not! H-how could you ever think that, Jun?"

"Well, I guess I could think that because of everything I listed just a few seconds ago! Am I really not good enough?" Jun yells, breathing heavily and trying to keep his eyes from filling with tears. This is not exactly how he wanted his birthday to go, but oh well. 

"I don't want to hear you say that again, you are more than good enough! You are my everything..." Minghao mutters softly while reaching out for Jun's hand. Jun jerks his hand away.

Jun wipes under his eyes, and looks at Minghao. "Then what is it, Hao? Please tell me why you've been so distant with me!"

Minghao takes a deep breath and pulls his phone out. Minghao unlocks it and opens his email, taking some time to scroll. Once he finds it, Minghao opens the email and hands it to Jun. 

"This is something I've been working on for the last two weeks for you. Actually, I've only been working on the recording and the music video for the last two weeks, I'd been writing it for at least two months previous. Um, Woozi has been producing and recording it for me, and Hoshi had helped me with the choreographies too. I've been recording the music video for the past week and we had a team work over time to edit it," Minghao explains, "I guess I've just been distant because I wasn't exactly confident in myself, plus I didn't really want to possibly let something slip to you."

Jun listens to him, his eyes widening slightly. "Really, Hao?"

Minghao nods. "I was going to say this was from Woozi, Hoshi and I. But they told me to say it's just from me, that I put in more work than both of them combined and that they'd get something else for you. So it's my gift to you for your birthday..." 

Jun bites his lower lip, turning his attention from Minghao to the phone in his hands. He presses play on the video, immediately being greated with Minghao's melodic voice as well clean dance moves, Minghao's body fluidly moving to the music. Jun stares in awe, unable to take his eyes off Minghao on the screen, unable to focus on anything other than Minghao's slow, ballad singing. 

Minghao is in a courtyard, only illuminated by old fashion lamps and the glow of the moon, as the whole thing had been recorded at night. Minghao sings of Jun, never specifically saying his name, but Jun can tell. 

As the song draws to a close, Jun can feel some tears rolling down his cheeks. He peers up at Minghao with wet eyes. "Minghao... god, it's beautiful. I'm so sorry. I am terribly sorry for what I said, I feel horrible now..."

Minghao reaches out and wipes the tears from Jun's cheeks. "Wen Junhui, stop speaking like this. It's your birthday and I want you to be happy. And I understand where you're coming from, I can see now how my actions may have seemed weird." 

Minghao takes both of Jun's hands in his. "Just forget about it okay? We're okay, right?"

"Yeah," Jun nods while smiling. Minghao grins, leaning in and pressing his lips against Jun's, pulling the taller male towards him and wrapping his arms around Jun's waist. Jun smiles into the kiss, loving the way their lips fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. Jun slowly pulls away, realizing they were starting to draw some unwanted attention to themselves. 

"Let's just focus on having a good day," Jun says softly against Minghao's lips. 

Minghao nods and quickly pecks Jun's lips again before stepping back. "Anything for you, beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> ASDFGHJKL I'm really proud of this. Awe, who am I kidding? I'm proud of everything I write at this point, but this one is still super cute.
> 
> Anyways, I hope y'all like it!


End file.
